


Let The Coffee Get Cold

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Destiel NSFW, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, blowjob, destiel smut, domestiel, handjob, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up early to make some coffee, but Dean has other plans.  Queue Dean and Cas being super cute together as they have some fun together around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Coffee Get Cold

“I made you coffee.”

“Hmm,” Dean brought his hands up to his head, scrubbing his palm over his face and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  Stifling a yawn, he reached out and took the coffee from his husband’s outstretched hands, smiling sleepily back at him.  “Thanks, babe.”

“Sam called.  He wants us to come over for dinner tonight.  He said that he and Jess have an announcement for everyone.”

“Everyone?” Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Bobby and Ellen are going to be there.  Do you have any idea what it might be about?” He asked.  Dean shrugged, setting his coffee cup down and stepping forward. 

“Beats me,” he said, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Cas’s hips so he could pull him close.  Cas grunted, coffee sloshing over the side of his own cup and splattering onto the floor.  He quickly set the cup down, wrapping his arms around Dean and smiling up at him.

“Now look what you’ve done, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel mumbled, nosing at the side of Dean’s face.  Dean hummed, smirking slightly as he slipped his fingers underneath his husband’s shirt.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, _Mr. Winchester_ ,” he purred, nipping at the shell of Castiel’s ear.  Castiel jerked back a little, laughing loudly and jabbing Dean in the chest with his finger.

“Oh, that is _not_ fair, Dean.”

“Who said I ever played fair, baby?” He purred, a toothy grin spreading over his features.  He pushed Castiel back, up against the island, his hands sliding down over and under his thighs.  He grabbed his husband’s ass, hoisting him up and placing him on the countertop.  Cas gasped, his hands flying out to grip at Dean’s shoulders as the man quickly tugged his sweatpants down, revealing his tight underwear.  Cas bit his lips, leaning forward and pressing up against Dean’s body.

“You’re in a mood this morning,” he grinned, kissing a line up along Dean’s jaw.  Dean hummed, his fingers dancing over Cas’s tan skin before slipping under the hem of his underwear.

“Something in the coffee, I guess,” he smirked, pressing a wet kiss to Cas’s cheek and then to his mouth, tongues pushing against one another as Dean worked to remove Cas’s underwear.  Cas hummed, lifting his hips up off of the counter to make it easier for his husband, and in a moment his underwear was in a heap on the ground, his hand cock standing at attention between his legs.  Flushed at the tip and already leaking precum, Dean smirked as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Cas’s cock, stroking up and down over the hard flesh.

“You’re pretty horny this morning,” Dean chuckled and ducked his head so that he could suck a hickey into Cas’s neck.  Castiel moaned, his eyelids fluttering shut for a moment before he opened them up again, bright blue eyes blazing as he smirked at Dean.

“Must be something in the coffee,” he gasped.  Dean laughed loudly, his hand moving a little faster up and down over Cas’s cock.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Dean mumbled against the skin of his husband’s neck.  Castiel smiled, shrugging.

“I think I have my moments, yes.  Now… Are you going to take your pants off, or am I going to have to wrestle them off of you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  Dean bit his lips.

“I don’t know, Cas… Wrestling with you _does_ sound pretty appealing…” He teased.  He finally conceded when Cas made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and reached for the hem of Dean’s sweatpants.  Dean quickly took a step back, shucking them off along with his boxers.  They fell into a heap at his feet, along with Cas’s underwear, and he stepped out of them, a hand now on his own swollen erection.

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean by the hips, pulling him close so that their cocks were slotted right up against each other.  Dean’s breath hitched when Cas wrapped his hand around both of their lengths, jerking them hard and fast.  He moaned and wrapped a hand around Cas’s shoulder, leaning in close and pressing his forehead against his husband’s.

“Fuck, Cas, Cas--”

“Shh, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” he gasped, tightening his grip on their cocks and swiping his thumb over Dean’s slit.  He flexed his hips, his slick cock sliding against Dean’s.  They both moaned in unison, Dean’s grip on Cas’s shoulder tightening to the point where he would leave bruises.

“Come on- _ah_ \- you still stretched out from last night?” He gasped.  Cas moaned and nodded, still stripping his hand up and down fast over his and Dean’s cock.  Dean groaned, swatting at Cas’s hand so that he would stop.  “Come on, I want to fuck you.”

“Lube’s in the bedroom.  It’s too far,” Cas complained, even though he stopped stroking both his and Dean’s cock when his husband knocked his hand away.  Dean hummed, slipping his hands under Cas’s thighs and lifting him up off the counter.  Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, their cock bobbing against each other as Dean carried them both back to the bedroom.  He kissed along Dean’s neck as they went, sucking dark bruises into his skin that he knew would be visible for days to come.

They made it back to the bedroom in a matter of minutes.  Dean laid Castiel out on the bed and got the lube, carefully spreading his legs and pressing his thumb up against Cas’s asshole.  It went in easily, as Dean knew it would, still stretched out from the day before.  He hummed as he pushed his thumb and his finger inside, twisting the digits so that they pressed up against his husband’s prostate.  Cas cried out, his hips jerking up off the bed as his cock throbbed, and precum oozed out.

“Always so responsive, Cas.  What ever happened to that poker face of yours?” He purred.  Cas whined, squirming as Dean fucked his fingers in and out of his husband’s hole.

“You know I- I can’t- _mmh, Dean_ \- You know I can’t play po- poker, _Dean_!” He cried out when Dean leaned down and licked a stripe from the base to the head of Cas’s swollen cock.  Dean grinned up at Cas, reaching for the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.  Then he pushed a third one in, which Cas’s greedy hole quickly wallowed up, desperate to be filled.

“Ah, baby, you just need some practice.  Aren’t you the one who’s always telling me, ‘practice makes perfect’?” He asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching Cas’s hole wide.  The man whimpered, squirming desperately and reaching down to squeeze the base of his cock, preventing himself from cumming.

“There’s a big difference between poker and _playing the piano_ , Dean,” he ground out, moaning loudly when Dean pressed his fingers against his prostate again.  Dean licked his lips and grinned at him, shuffling onto his knees and taking his cock into his hand.  He slicked himself up, covering his cock in lube and continuing to stroke himself.

“Big difference or not, doesn’t change the fact that some of your piano students _suck ass_ ,” he mumbled.  Cas rolled his eyes, whining when his husband pulled his fingers from his ass.  His ass fluttered around nothing and he wiggled his hips, desperate to be filled up again.

“Enough small talk, Dean, just fuck me already,” he groaned.  Dean raised his eyebrows at his husband, carefully reaching down and guiding his cock towards Cas’s hole.  The head immediately caught at Cas’s entrance and he gasped, reaching out to grip his hips.

“Bossy today, aren’t you?”

“I haven’t had my coffee yet.  Somebody interrupted me,” he answered.  Dean snorted, leaning down to capture Cas’s lips in a wet kiss.  He pushed inside as he leaned forward, his cock sinking all the way in and bottoming out in one thrust.  Castiel groaned and broke the kiss, pressing his face into the side of Dean’s neck and breathing harshly.

“Fuck, you’re big,” he groaned.  Dean kissed his cheek, grinding down against him.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He whispered.  Cas shook his head, reaching one hand up to card his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“No.  Just feels full,” he whispered.  Dean hummed, grinding down again and nodding in agreement.

“Yeah,” he gasped, pressing another wet kiss to the side of Cas’s face.  “I’m gonna move now, baby.”

“You go ahead, sweetheart,” he gasped.  Dean grunted and, fingers still digging into Castiel’s hips, pulled back and thrust inside again.  He groaned loudly as Cas’s tight ass squeezed around him like a vice, and he let his head drop to rest against his husband’s shoulder.  He started to thrust his hips in and out repeatedly, headboard slamming against the wall as he fucked into Cas’s hole.  Cas moaned loudly when Dean hit his prostate, his back arching up as his body shook.

“Fuck, Dean, please…,” he gasped, hooking his legs around Dean’s waist, his heels digging into Dean’s back.  Dean groaned loudly, lifting his head up and pressing a wet kiss to Cas’s lips.  Cas hummed and kissed him back, dragging his fingernails down Dean’s back.  Dean groaned and thrust in again, nailing Cas’s prostate as he did so.  Cas wailed, his back arching off the bed as he came suddenly between the two of them, thick white ropes of cum coating both of their chests.  He went limp beneath Dean and his husband groaned, pushing in again and again, headboard slamming against the bedroom wall.

“Wound a little tight today, Cas?” Dean chided.  Cas moaned lazily in response, eyes closed but fingers still digging into Dean’s back.  Dean chuckled and leaned forward, pushing his tongue deep into Cas’s mouth and giving him a claiming kiss.  Four more deep thrusts into Cas’s tight hole and he was cumming on a silent scream.  Once he was finished he groaned, collapsing beside Cas on the bed, his chest heaving.  He grinned over at Cas, who turned to smile back at his husband.  He reached out, wiggling his fingers so that Dean would reach out and take his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Love you,” Cas mumbled.  Dean smiled and brought their interlocked fingers to his lips, pressing a kiss the back of Cas’s hand.

“Love you too, baby.”

Cas hummed, letting his eyelids flutter closed again.  “I should… Go make us a new pot of coffee.  S’probably cold by now,” he mumbled, though he made no move to get up. Dean hummed in response, rolling over and draping himself over Cas’s body.  He smiled, pressing a kiss to Cas’s exposed neck.

“I think the coffee can wait; you’re addicted to the crap.  Right now I think we should just spend some quality time and cuddle.”

“You told me when we first started dating that you _never_ cuddled,” he mumbled, cracking his eyes open so that he could look up at Dean, a small smirk on his lips.  Dean shrugged and slung an arm over Cas’s hip, dragging him closer.

“Yeah, but that was like _fifty_ _years_ ago.  Isn’t a man allowed to change?” He whined.  Castiel snorted.

“It’s only been eight years, sweetheart.  But I guess it’s alright if you want to change… Especially if it means more cuddles for me,” he smirked.  Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek, nuzzling against his jaw.

“Of course you’d say it’s alright,” he mumbled, pressing kisses all along Cas’s neck and jaw.  “You’re a cuddle addict,” he paused for a moment, nipping at Cas’ neck playfully.  “Lucky for you, so am I,” he mumbled.  Cas snorted.

“I can’t wait to tell Sam you said that.”

Dean’s smile immediately disappeared and he shot upright, staring down at Cas with wide eyes.  “You are _not_ going to tell him that!” He cried.  Cas laughed and Dean pursed his lips, diving forward and grabbing onto his hips as he tried to wriggle free, his fingers darting out to tickle Cas’s sides.  Castiel shrieked, kicking and squirming as Dean continued to wrestle with him on the bed, his fingers dancing over his husband’s legs and stomach.

“You’ll pay for this, Dean!” He cried out as Dean pinned him down, sitting on his back and tickling him mercilessly.  Dean laughed, grinning triumphantly.

“Make me!”


End file.
